A Serpent's Tale
by LumosNox93
Summary: As the beginning of term approaches, a young Draco Malfoy prepares for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during his year Draco struggles with the pressure of his parents, his family's reputation and his internal struggle between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of my first piece of fan-fiction, the first year at Hogwarts for but from the perspective of Draco Malfoy. Please feel free to get in contact and let me know what you think of the first (very short) chapter and your thoughts on Draco and where you'd like to see the story-plot to go!  
Also please note that I own no right to any of the Harry Potter world and that this is just a piece of Fan-Fiction!  
Thanks and happy reading!

LumosNox

* * *

It was a warm night in early June and healers bustled through the corridors of 's, the maternity section was filled with sounds of women shrieking in pain, newborns wailing and the strong scent of disinfectant. In a private ward, isolated from all the usual hustle and bustle a woman was dozing off and a lean figure of a mean standing over her, observing her as she dozed started to doze off. Next to the bed, in a small crib lay a small newborn with stormy grey eyes. On the side of the crib alongside the date, time of birth, the boy's name was written in elegant, cursive writing.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy paced from one side of the room to the other relentlessly, his grey eyes surveying mother and child who both bore an expression of serenity.  
The door to the room creaked open and Lucius spun around, a hand on his wand instinctively. A small mousey-haired healer crept into the room and took a step back when she saw Lucius with his wand in hand.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone would be awake at this time of night" she whispered to him  
"You thought wrong" drawled Lucius Malfoy, "is there anything you need?"  
"I just wanted to make sure the mother and baby were doing okay and seeing if anymore potions were needed" she said, taken aback at the man's rudeness.  
"Well as you can see both are asleep and in no sign of discomfort so I suggest you continue your round and not wake them up."

It was clear to the healer that this was more of an order than a suggestion and she made her way out of the room as quickly and quietly as humanly possible, muttering to call a healer if anything was needed as she disappeared into the corridor.

"Who was that dear?" A voice crocked.  
Narcissa Malfoy steered feebly in her bed gazing up at her husband.  
"An incompetent witch" snarled Lucius "I will hex her for waking you!"  
"There is no need for a scene dear, it is time to feed our son" soothed Narcissa  
"Very well"

The tall blond man strode over to the crib and gently scooped up his son and handed him over to his mother, watching the small figure start to stir. Narcissa cradled her son and held him against her as she shrug off her robe and the small newborn latched onto her hungrily.  
"Draco" she whispered looking down at him adoringly, "what a beautiful name for a beautiful boy".

Lucius observed his wife, he had never seen her so gentle, preoccupied and loving. This must be the magic of motherhood, he thought to himself. He seated himself in an armchair in the corner of the room and watched his family and for a second he felt at peace. He now had an air to the Malfoy line who would uphold his pure-blood traditions and keep the name of Malfoy strong amongst the sacred twenty-eight.

He would bring him up with the same beliefs his own father had instilled upon him growing up, and his son would never miss out on anything he wanted. The Dark Lord may have disappeared but Lucius would make sure Draco would be a fine pure-blood man who would stand out amongst the filth of Mudbloods and other wizarding filth.

Yes, he would be taught the right way, the only way and have the benefit of not having to carry the weight he himself had had to carry upon his shoulders for many years. He would not be a servant and fear for his life at the hands of the Dark Lord.

But he didn't know how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"No he will not be attending Durmstrang!" snarled Narcissa threateningly.

"Don't be daft Cissy dear, what would you rather, he attend Hogwarts?" Retorted Lucius incredulously.  
"At least he'd be closer to home"  
"Yes and surrounded by half-bloods and even worse mudbloods"  
"Oh don't be stupid Lucius, we both went to Hogwarts and we were fine"  
"Hogwarts isn't what it use to be Cissy, they let anyone in now, mark my words that place is going to the dogs"  
"He'll be in Slytherin with other children who are like him"  
"Even the noble house of Slytherin isn't what it use to be Narcissa"  
"Well if it was good enough for the Dark Lord it'll be good enough for Draco" Narcissa practically yelled, her voice echoing loudly around the manor.

The couple continued to squabble as a young boy with light blond hair and stormy grey eyes sat on the steps of Malfoy Manor, gazing down at a piece of parchment in his hand. A young boy of the same age sat next to him, he had sleek brown hair and a slight resemblance to a rodent due to his prominent front teeth. He look over at Draco and whispered, "reckon you'll be going to Durmstrang then?"

" I don't know Theo, father seems to think it's a superior school of magic" drawled Malfoy

Theodore Nott observed his friend, it was difficult to tell what Draco was feeling, the young boy had already managed to perfect a stony face that didn't give away any hint of emotion. Giving up on trying to figure out how Draco felt about his parents quarrel, he directed his attention to an albino peacock that was strutting majestically along the hedges of Malfoy Manor, pausing every so often to let out a shrill cry.

Draco on the other hand read the piece of parchment that had been delivered moments before by his eagle owl. The envelope had been sealed with a red wax seal, upon which stood the Hogwarts crest that showed a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. The envelope was addressed to Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and inside the envelope was a letter that read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Draco read it over again a few times, taking it all in. His family had all gone to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember and he had grown up believing he too would attend Hogwarts. Everyone who was anyone in the wizarding world had gone to Hogwarts, but for some reason his father had recently decided that he thought it was in Draco's best interest to go to Durmstrang instead. This had caused many arguments between his mother and father and meant that most of his summer days consisted of him wondering the manor alone, listening to the echo of yells as his parents continued to fight over where Draco's future lay.

"Draco dear" called Narcissa's voice, now calm and polite, from inside the Manor, "Mr Nott is here to collect Theodore"

"Coming mother" responded Draco, and the two young boys got to their feet and made their way slowly into the mansion. As they made it into the corridor leading towards the vast dinning rooms they heard the adults discussing something, clearly important, in hushed voices. Draco stopped in his tracks and threw out his arm to stop Theo and the two boys hid as they listened in on the conversation taking place.

"He's right Lucius, it could be beneficial, it is what the Dark Lord would have wanted" hissed Narcissa  
"Rumour has it the Potter boy is the same age as Theo and Draco, if they befriended him, we may finally find out what happened on the night the Dark Lord disappeared" Theo's father said calmly.  
"You make a good point" said Lucius, his hand tapping absentmindedly on the big oak table, "it would indeed be good for our children to get close to the boy, he may hold some dark magical power that we are not yet aware of"  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" said Mr Nott nodding his head.  
"Very well, I will write an owl to Hogwarts and let them know of Draco's attendance" said Lucius straightening up "speaking of Draco, where are they? It would be unwise for them to overhear our conversation"

At that moment Draco knew it was time to walk in, he looked at Theo and, in unison, they strode into the dinning room, acting oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. The huddle of adults looked around and Narcissa smiled at her son.

"What's that in your hand dear?" She asked gently  
"My Hogwarts letter" replied Draco, "But I know father said that…"  
"I've changed my mind" Lucius interrupted "your mother was right, our family has gone to Hogwarts for as long as the school has been open, it would be foolish for you to not attend, like those before you. However, be warned, if you are not in Slytherin you are no son of mine"

Theo laughed nervously and Narcissa threw a dirty look at her husband. Draco knew his father was being deadly serious and that anything less than Slytherin would bring shame upon the Malfoy household.

An awkward silence fell upon the room, Mr Nott cleared his throat loudly and said "We should get going Theodore, I suspect your Hogwarts letter has arrived and we need to plan a visit to Diagon Alley to get all your things before the first of September'

"Yes father" replied Theo and Draco watched as his friend and Mr Nott made their way across the great dinning hall towards to fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo-powder before disappearing in a roar of green flames.

Draco turned to look at his parents, "when are we going to Diagon Alley?" He inquired curiously.  
"Best go this Saturday" said Narcissa taking the parchment from her son and reading through the list of things they'd have to purchase.  
"Yes you both better make your way to Diagon Alley this weekend" said Lucius turning and starting to stride out of the dinning-room.  
"Are you not coming with us dad?" Asked Draco, a tinge of sadness in his voice  
"You are to call me father, not dad, you are not some common muggle!" Snapped Lucius turning to face his son before continuing, "and to answer your question, no, I do not see the need to go, you can go with your mother." And he turned on his heel and made his way to the corridor and moments later he heard the door of his father's study close and then a faint 'click'.

"Is father angry at me?" Draco asked his mother, a bit taken aback at his fathers behaviour.  
"No of course not dear" said Narcissa still reading through his school list "your father just has a lot on his mind and wants the best for you"  
"Funny way of showing it" said Draco quietly  
Narcissa observed curiously her son before replying "yes well we both know that your father has difficulty expressing his emotions, even towards those he loves"  
"Sometimes I wonder if he does love me" admitted Draco, so quietly Narcissa barley heard him.  
"Don't be silly Draco! Your father does love you and provides you with everything! What more could you possibly want!" She flared up and she too made her way out of the dinning room without so much as a second look at her son.  
"Someone to talk to" said Draco quietly before he too exited the dinning-room and made his way towards his room. His footsteps echoing around him as he made his way through the marble corridors of Malfoy Manor.

He hoped that maybe when he went to Hogwarts this would all change, that he would make friends and have people he could trust and talk to. Being a Malfoy did have it's benefits, but sometimes it was a very lonely name to carry.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long absence I'm back - thank you for the review I got, I have made sure to try and make this chapter a bit longer; I know some of this may sound familiar but I have taken some dialogue from the Philosopher's Stone to keep it true to the story. I do not claim to own any of the story of characters!

Please leave me more reviews and comments and let me know where you'd like the story to go; will Draco want to be friends with certain witches and wizards, is he like his father, will he be in Slytherin? Do you think he'll ever fall in love? Let me know and I promise I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter.

Lots of love,

LumosNox

* * *

The next day dragged by for Draco, he passed the time in the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, reading books he had stolen from his father's study and reading them under the shadow of a large weeping willow. He knew he had to do well at Hogwarts and wanted to make sure he could read as much as possible about every kind of magic, potions he could find, of course, the more he read the more he realised that his father's reading material would most certainly not be taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father only seemed to keep books that glorified the dark arts, and taught readers how to brew the most gruesome of potions. Regardless, Draco hoped that maybe something he read would come up in classes like Defence Against the Dark Arts or even potions class.

On Saturday morning Draco woke up extra early and got ready in some of his nicest wizarding robes, making sure he was ready for the big day ahead, as he walked downstairs to the dinning room of the manor he heard two voices, one male and one female, however the masculine, low, baritone voice was not his father's. Tentatively he craned his neck around the corner to catch a glimpse of a tall, pale man with long black hair sat, hunched over the table of the dinning room talking in low voice to his mother who was sitting across from him. Narcissa lifted her gaze from the conversation and spotted Draco lurking in the corridor.

"Draco dear, do come and join us, you know it's rude to eavesdrop! And we have a busy day ahead of us, so best not waste anymore time!"

The man who was sat across from his mother swivelled around and looked his hooked nose at him, his eyes were black and showed no emotion as he observed him. This was Severus Snape, Draco's godfather as well as the potion's professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Draco" he drawled and nodded at him

"Severus" Draco replied, returning the nod.

"You may want to get use to calling him professor Snape dear, after all he will be the head of your house and your potions teacher very soon!" Said Narcissa smiling warmly at Snape. It was odd for Draco to see his mother regard anyone with any fondness. She didn't even look at her own husband like that.

"Yes that is true, it would be wise for you both to head off to Diagon Ally as I'm sure it will be packed with students preparing for the beginning of term" Snape said "I best be off, as I mentioned I have matters to attend to Narcissa"

And with those words he store over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo-powder befogging stepping in the flames and saying

"Spinner's End"

And where once stood Snape where bright green flames that were slowly turning back to amber.

"What were you and Severus talking about" asked Draco as he took a plate of bacon and eggs from a house-elf who had just popped into the room, and sat down to start eating his breakfast.

"Oh nothing dear, just adult matters" said Narcissa not looking her son as she pulled out a small pouch of galleons out of a drawer and proceeded to count them out.

"Does father know" asked Draco, as he tried to shovel as much eggs as humanly possible into his mouth, wanting to get breakfast over and done with so they could finally make their way to Diagon Alley.

His mother's eyes flashed as she snapped "and why would you ask that?"

"No reason" said Draco quietly as he sipped his pumpkin juice and sat back as the little elf came back to collect his plate.

Narcissa regarded her son as she put on her travelling cloke on.

"Your godfather and I were just discussing your beginning of term at Hogwarts and making sure everything would run smoothly for you, there is no need to mention this to your father, he'll just accuse me of meddling as he always does" said Narcissa before looking at the grandfather clock and saying "right. Well we better make our way to Diagon Alley before it gets any busier than it already is"

She headed over the the fireplace, just as Snape had and handed Draco the bronze jar with floo-powder in it and he took a pinch.

"We'll first head off to Knockturn Alley and walk into Diagon Alley, I'm sure the Leakey Cauldron will be full of mudbloods who haven't the faintest idea of how to get into Diagon Alley, no in reminding them how inferior they are"

Draco threw the power into the flames and said clearly "Knockturn Alley", he was suddenly engulfed in warm green flames and the walls around him started spinning faster and faster until it all came to an abrupt stop and he stumbled onto the black marble floor on the other side. As he straightened his robes his mother stepped out of the fireplace and looked around.

"Good Morning Borgin" she said to an old man who was stood behind a dusty counter surrounded by strange dark artefacts.

"Mrs Malfoy and young Master Malfoy" said Borgin bowing so low his crooked nose almost touched the dust layered counter. "Will you be needing my assistance today?"

"Not today, we are going to buy Draco's things for the beginning of term" said Narcissa shortly "although I'm sure Lucius will be visiting you at some point"

Draco could detect a hint of annoyance in his mother's voice as they strode through the shop and wrenched the door open. The sun shone brightly in the sky but the streets of Knockturn Alley seemed to be in perpetual shadows. He followed his mother as they made their way through the winding streets until they finally reached Diagon Alley basked in golden rays of sunshine.

Students huddled together as they glanced into store windows and muttered excitedly. Narcissa placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and talked to him quietly,

"I think it's best you start off by getting your robes whilst I collect the books from Flourish and Blott's, if anyone asks your father is here with us as well"

"Why should I lie…" Draco started to ask before his mother interrupted

"Because it's no one's business where your father is right now and it'll raise a lot less questions if they think that he is here with us"

Without saying another word Draco turned around and made his way into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The shop was quite quiet and Madam Malkin was a plump little witch dressed all in mauve.

"First year at Hogwarts dear?" She asked smiling warmly at him

"Yes" said Draco shortly.

She put down a footstool and Draco stood on it, he was use to getting robes fitted as his parents made sure he had the best robes for all the dinners they held at the Malfoy Manor. Another witch came over and pulled long black robes over his head and started to pin them.

After a few minutes a small black-haired spectacled boy made his way into the shop looking completely lost. Draco saw this as his chance and started up a conversation,

"Hello" drawled Draco in a voice very much like his father's "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said the boy who was still obviously a bit unsure of what to say, so Draco decided to continue,

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands" lying so naturally he himself was surprised at how convincing it sounded.

"Then I'm going to drag them over to look at racing brooms, I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Draco ranted and realising how spoilt he must sound as he ended off his monologue

"No" said the boy.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" said Draco hoping that they would find something they shared.

"No" said the boy again.

Draco continued to try and talk about Hogwarts Houses and asking the boy what house he was going to be in, to which he had no idea. Struggling to come up with anything else to say Draco looked around the shop and spotted outside a giant man, with a beard and a forest of wild hair, shocked Draco explained

"I say, look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid" said the boy looking pleased "he works at Hogwarts"

Relieved that the boy was saying more than one word Draco continued the conversation "Oh I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant isn't he"

Draco was then surprised to see the boy frown as he said "He's the gamekeeper", Draco could hardly see what the difference could possibly see between a servant and a gamekeeper and was eager to continue the conversation he said.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hit in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed"

"Well I think he's brilliant" said the other boy coldly.

"Do you?" said Draco clearly failing to hide his surprise and then asked "how come he's with you? Where are your parents?"

"Dead" said the boy shortly.

Draco felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say so he quickly said "Oh, sorry" and then continued "but they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean"

Draco was happy to learn he was in the presence of another proper wizard and said " I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine! I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families" and then Draco asked a question that had been eating away at him throughout the conversation.

"Whats your surname anyway?"

But at that moment Madam Malkin straightened up and said to the small dark haired boy

"that's you done my dear!" And the boy jumped down from the footstool paid the witch and made his way out of the store.

Taken aback at the boy's sudden exit Draco stood in silence until the witch was done pinning his robes. As she was wrapping them up Narcissa Malfoy made her way through the door. She paid Madam Malkin and they made their way outside.

"I've had most of your things sent home with the house-elf already all that's left now is a wand" Said Narcissa said her eyes looking down Draco's list.

"Can I get a broom?" Asked Draco quickly looking up at his mother.

She glanced down at him and responded, "what use is it for you to have a broom if you can't take it with you to Hogwarts?"

"I could find a way to get it in" said Draco quickly to which his mother snapped,

"Just like your father! Always trying to get things you don't need into places they don't belong! You haven't even started at Hogwarts and you're already getting yourself into trouble! No! You will respect rules and learn that in life sometimes you don't get what you want! Not if it comes at a price!"

A few witches in the street stopped to stare at Narcissa as she raised her voice and her eyes flashed dangerously. Draco knew that this rant wasn't all about him but he was becoming so embarrassed at all crowd of witches and wizards gawking at him that he just shuffled on the spot uncomfortably and started at his perfectly polished shoes.

Realising the scene that she was causing Narcissa blushed and dropped her voice as they walked down the sunny street of Diagon Alley.

"I'm sorry Draco, next year you can have whichever broom you wish but this year I have to put my foot down, I want you to have a successful time at Hogwarts and I will keep you out of trouble at any cost, but you need to help me and do your part too."

Draco nodded and continued to walk alongside his mother, but was wondering what trouble his mother was trying to keep him out of, surely he couldn't be in trouble at a place where nobody knew him and where he hadn't even started attending yet.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into his mother as they came to an abrupt stop in front of a shop that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC. Draco smiled, more to himself, this was it! He was finally going to get his wand, he would finally feel like a wizard and start his journey!

His mother bustled into the empty shop and Draco followed, inside it was very dark and all out every surface was covered in a thin layer of dust, including the bookshelves that held thousands upon thousands of wands, all piled up and reaching the ceiling.

Both Malfoy's looked around curiously trying to see if anyone was there. Narcissa loudly cleared her throat and Draco heard a faint shuffle of footsteps from the back of the shop. Just as Narcissa was about to clear her throat again a small, hunched figure appeared from behind a shelf and Draco moved towards the counter.

"Ahh, the youngest of the Malfoy's" said the man looking down at him and before Draco had time to ask him how on earth this man knew who he was he continued.

"I sold wands to your grandfather and your parents, yes I was wondering when the youngest Malfoy would come to pay me a visit and pick up his wand." He said as he made his way between the shelves and searched through the boxes "I knew you would come and I have had one set aside for quite some time that I think would be perfect for you".

Draco's heart was beating like a drum in his chest, this was finally it, it was finally time for him to receive a powerful wand he would use to set himself apart from all those in his year. And after about five minutes of searching Ollivander pulled out a rectangular black leather box and set it on the counter as he opened it revealing a wand. Draco could feel himself drawn to it and picked it up.

"This is ten-inches long, made of Hawthorn wood, with unicorn hair as its core, now just give it a wave and lets see what happens. After all the wand chooses the wizard …"

For less than a split second Draco had felt disappointed in hearing him state it had unicorn hair, he had thought he, like his father would have a wand with dragon heart-string but that feeling quickly evaporated as he held it. The room became brighter, and a wind travelled through the room, despite all the doors and windows being closed. Draco elegantly slashed his wand through the air and a big ball of bright light erupted from the end and made it's was through the shop before erupting like bright green fireworks.

Draco gaped looking at the spot where the light had been a second ago, Narcissa looked bored as she asked Ollivander,

"So how much will it be?"

The rest of the conversation drowned out and Draco placed his new wand delicately in its box and held it protectively. This is what he had been dreaming of for years and he now finally felt like a true wizard. Once him and his mother had bid Ollivander goodbye they made their way back towards Knockturn Alley to use the flop-powder. Malfoy had refused to let his mother carry his wand and he held it tightly under his robes as they finally made it to 13B where the dusty and frankly depressing shop of Borgin and Burkes stood.

The bell rang as they made their way in and Borgin looked up hopefully but Narcissa strode past him and grabbed floo from what seemed to be the skull of a house-elf and stepped in saying "Malfoy Manor" and for the second time today, disappeared into the green flames.

Draco looked around at the range of dark objects and oddly familiar masks leering at him from the walls before repeating his mother's procedure stumbled back into the dinning room of Malfoy Manor. His mother was already sitting at the table with a cup of team and reading The Daily Prophet. She glanced up at her son and said monotonously, "I've had the house-elf set all your packages upstairs as well as clean and iron your robes for Monday. I expect everything to be packed by tomorrow night. We will be leaving for King's Cross early the next day. And remember no fooling around with your wand until you're at Hogwarts, we don't want the Ministry of Magic asking questions regarding you…"

Draco continued to clutch his wand as he raced upstairs. An elegant black trunk with a green M was lying in the middle of his room surrounded by his books, quills, parchment and everything else his mother had purchased whilst he'd had his robes fitted. Draco grabbed his books and sat on his bed and grabbed 'Hogwarts A History" and started reading until he fell asleep, surrounded by books and the box containing his wand clutched tightly against him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Draco was woken up early by the familiar sounds of his parents arguing. He straightened up in his bed and realised that someone, most probably a house-elf, had taken it upon themselves to gather the books he had fallen asleep with and place them neatly in his trunk along with the rest of his belongings. He glanced at the black marble table next to his bed and found his wand placed neatly in its box. Resisting the urge to pick it up and test a few of the spells he had read about he picked up the box and placed it with the rest of his belongings. His stomach rumbled and he realised the only way he would eat was if he ventured downstairs to where the source of the commotion was coming from.

Making his way carefully down the stairs he paused, as he did so often, in the corridor, his body against the wall, listening to the arguments that was taking place in the dinning area. If there was one thing Draco prided himself on was his stealth. Having spent most of his childhood attempting to pass unnoticed through the mansion, he knew every inch of the property and had memorised where to step in order to sneak up on his parents and their meetings. The fact that he got hexed by his father when he got caught made him even more cautious and quiet over the years. He didn't have to try hard to make out what they were saying as they were making no effort to remain discreet and his ears were met with Narcissa's shrill screams,

"It's as if you want him to stand out and get into trouble!" She screamed and Draco heard something smash on the other side of the wall he was pressing himself on. This was met by Lucius' drawl, but unlike his usual bored tone, this drawl was angry, almost murderous.

"In case you've forgotten Narcissa, he is a Malfoy, it is his duty to stand out amongst all the common wizarding peasants that now attend the damn school you insisted on sending our child to!"

"But to go behind my back and request that Snape gives Draco special permission to join the Slytherin Quidditch team in the first year! What on earth were you thinking Lucicus?!"

"What use is it having contacts at the school if you're not going to make any use of them?!"

"You don't even know if Draco is going to be in Slytherin yet and you're already signing him up onto their team!"

"He is a Malfoy, there is no other house for Malfoy's and you know that! So do not ever insinuate that our son would be anything than a noble Slytherin!"

"As much as Draco looks like you Lucius, he is not you! But he is your son and you will love him no matter what house the damn sorting-hat decides to place him in!"

"A son of mine will be in no other house than Slytherin so if he isn't I will be asking you many questions!"

"And what's that suppose to mean Lucius?!" She bellowed at him, Draco was utterly perplexed at what he was hearing but didn't dare move from where he hid, knowing that if they found out he was eavesdropping now he would most certainly feel both his parents wrath and it would do nothing more than escalate the argument even more.

"It means" said Lucius with pure venom in his mouth "that I have always wondered how faithful you have truly been towards me Narcissa."

"Your son is the spitting image of you, you bastard!" She screamed and then another crash " how dare you! How dare you for a minute doubt that Draco is anything less than your son! Is that why you push him away?! Is that why you refuse to give him any love?!"

"Love creates nothing but weak individuals" said Lucius simply "I have given Draco everything he has ever desired, I have made sure he has the best opportunities in life and I would very much appreciate it if you would stop getting in my way! So instead of bothering me why don't you go spend more time with Sev-"

"DON'T YOU DARE" she spat

"SHUT UP" Yelled Lucius, and Draco recoiled even further into his hiding spot, his father never yelled and this outburst of anger was something he most definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"If you haven't already woken up Draco, you will if you continue with your shrill screams of absolute nonsense so do all of us a favour and keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut. It suits you better."

Without another word Narcissa spun round and exited the room, passing inches from where Draco was hiding but in her anger she didn't notice her son cowering against the wall. She strode past him and out the large front double doors letting them slam behind her.

Draco waited for about ten-minutes, that felt like an eternity, before entering the dinning room. He hoped he had perfected the Malfoy sneer as he did not want his father to know that he had overheard any of their conversation. As he entered he saw his father sitting at the head of the large table, hidden behind a copy of The Daily Prophet his hand clutching a mug of black coffee. As Draco's steps echoed in the large room Lucius lowered the paper and looked at his son.

"Did your mother's screams wake you?" Lucius asked, putting down his paper and snapping his fingers.

Before Draco had time to answer a house-elf ran into the room dangerously balancing a tray with tea, pumpkin juice, bacon, eggs and toast on it.

"I heard noises downstairs but I had no idea what was going on. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw mother exiting through the front door" lied Draco, picking up his knife and fork and poking at the bacon.

"Well its nothing to worry about" said Lucius in what Draco assumed he must have thought was a reassuring tone "your mother and I just had a small disagreement, but I'm guessing she's very much on edge lately seeing as her only son is about to leave the house"

Draco felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. When he was gone who knew how bad these arguments would get? Another, selfish part of him felt relieved. He wouldn't have to carry the burden of all of his parent's arguments.

"Eat your food before it goes cold" instructed Lucius.

Draco shoved the breakfast into his mouth and asked if he could be excused.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Interrogated Lucius his stormy grey eyes drilling into his.

"I was going to read my books for school and make sure everything is prepared for tomorrow" said Draco truthfully, hoping his father would be satisfied with his answer.

"Very well, if you need anything I will be in my study. Hopefully your dear mother will be back before this evening so we can at least have a last meal together before your departure tomorrow" said Lucius "You may go Draco"

Draco made his way upstairs to his room and collapsed onto his bed. After about half an hour he decided he should make sure his trunk was packed with everything he needed. He made sure that at the top of his trunk were his robes and his wand. He wanted to be prepared for his arrival to Hogwarts. Draco picked up the book he had fallen asleep reading and propped himself on the window ledge in his room that overlooked the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor.

And so Draco spent most of his day reading his school textbooks, making sure he jotted down notes on a piece of parchment of pieces of information that Draco deemed to be important for his classes or work he would be given by his teachers. At around seven o-clock Draco heard the doors to the Manor open and close and about half an hour after that a house-elf opened the door to his room.

The small creature bowed down so low the tip of his nose brushed the ground, he squeaked

"Master Malfoy, Dobby has been sent to tell you that dinner is now ready and that your presence is required in the dinning room"

"Very well Dobby, thank you" said Draco placing a leather book mark to keep his page and putting his parchment out to set.

He made his way downstairs to the dinning room where the fireplace was roaring. A ludicrous amount of food was set upon the tables and candles floated overhead basking the room in a golden light. His father and mother sat across from each other in a very awkward silence but once they noticed their son had entered the room they both raised their heads and smiled at him.

"Ah Draco sit down" said Narcissa smoothly, grabbing his plate and ladling vegetables, potatoes, meat and gravy onto it and setting it in front of him.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you on your last day, I had errands to run, I'm sure you understand" she continued and Lucius snorted to himself, Narcissa ignored it.

"I'm sorry Draco, I hope you forgive me" she said with what was genuine remorse.

"I forgive you mother" said Draco placing his hand upon her perfectly manicured one, she glanced up at him and smiled. Draco could have sworn he could see tears appearing in the edge of her eyes. She quickly brushed them away on her sleeve and started to dig in.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence and after a hearty chocolate cake for desert Draco leaned back in his chair feeling very full, and very sleepy.

"Now Draco head upstairs into the shower" instructed Narcissa "and then bed! We don't want you feeling tired and weak on your first day at school"

Draco dragged himself upstairs to his room, and entered his vast white marble bathroom. He turned on the taps and lavender scented water began to fill the big tub. He peeled off his clothes and placed them into a basket. He groaned as he felt the warm, scented, bubbly water wash over him. He leaned back and submersed his head under water, sleeking his blond hair back as he closed his eyes and thought about the long day he had ahead of him tomorrow and began to doze off.

A loud knock on the door caused him to snap forward.

"Draco" called his mother "are you still in there?"

"Yes" Draco called back hurriedly "I'll be out in a minute"

"I left a mug of warm milk on your bedside table and set out your robes for tomorrow. Make sure you get an early night" she said from the other side of the door.

"I will, thank you mother" Draco responded

"Goodnight son. I love you" said Narcissa in a muffled voice

"I love you too mother, goodnight" said Draco and he felt an invisible hand clutch at his heart. He didn't like to admit it, but he would miss his mother whilst he was at school. For in the Manor she was the only source of warmth and love.

After finishing washing his hair and scrubbing himself, Draco climb out of the bath and grabbed a white fluffy towel, and wrapped it around himself. He wiped the condensation off of the mirror and gazed at himself, he was very pale, but quite tall for his age, his stormy grey eyes gazed back at him. Would people accept him at Hogwarts? Would he make his father proud? Feeling silly Draco dropped his gaze from the mirror and quickly dried himself off and pulled on his pyjamas.

Making his way back into the bedroom he placed his now folded his now dry parchment into the back of his book and placed everything neatly into his trunk that he proceeded to close. The trunk clicked and Draco placed his robes on top of his trunk, prepared for tomorrow. He then proceeded to climb into his large, warm bed and reached for the mug on his bedside table. The warm milk soothed his throat that had become quite dry, he placed the empty mug back on his bedside table and blew out the candle.

He lay there in the pitch black, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would go smoothly before falling into a deep sleep.

The next day Draco stood up straight in bed and glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was eight in the morning. He jumped out of bed and hurried into the shower where he stood there, letting the warm water cover him like a comforting blanket. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the white marble wall and he sighed.

Today was the day he told himself, today was the day his life really started, the day he would finally leave the confines of Malfoy Manor and make a life for himself that was dictated by his parents and their high-class society friends. After a good twenty minutes of being lost in thought he turned the tap off and hopped out the shower. He grabbed a fresh fluffy towel that must have been left by the house-elf and dried himself off quickly.

He shuffled back into his room and dressed himself in a pair of black trousers and a black shirt before making his way downstairs, pausing only to check his reflection in the mirror and make sure his combed over hair was perfectly in place. As he made his way to the dinning-room he realised that his large leather trunk was waiting at the entrance near the door. Suddenly, a delicious waft caught his attention and his stomach growled loudly. He continued into the dinning-room where he saw both his parents seated talking in hushed voices, as he entered they looked up, his mother smiled widely and his father nodded at him. Draco took a seat at the table and saw that an incredible selection of food was displayed on the table. Eggs made every way one could possibly imagine, pancakes, French toast, Draco started helping himself to a serving of pancakes as his mother broke the silence.

"I wanted to make sure you were well fed before heading off for Hogwarts…"

"It's not as if they won't feed him there Cissy" interrupted Lucius laughing, "honestly you need to let the boy breath!"

"Regardless" said Narcissa acting as if she hadn't heard anything her husband had said "I wanted to have a last meal with you before you set off"

"Honestly woman! The boy is going to school, not to war!" Said Lucius rolling his eyes.

Before another argument broke out Draco quickly took the opportunity to talk,

"Thank you mother, this is all lovely"

Narcissa beamed happily and continued talking "Now… I will be in touch via owl but if you need anything at all send me a letter and I will respond immediately, also, we'll be seeing you at Christmas…"

Draco drowned out the sound of his mother's voice and continued to think about the day ahead. He would have to be sorted into a house upon his arrival and it seemed his family were set on him being a Slytherin, but what is he wasn't? What if he was a Gryffindor or, his stomach lurched uncomfortably, even worse a Hufflepuff?! How could he ever face his father again if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin? He may as well run away before facing him, Draco decided, or he could always jump off the astronomy tower…

"Draco are you alright dear?" asked Narcissa looking at him worriedly.

Draco quickly snapped out of it, he needed to stop this, if he gave his mother any reason to worry she would probably wrap him up in cotton wool and lock him up in his room for all eternity.

"Yes mother, I was just trying to remember if I had packed everything necessary" lied Draco quickly.

"Don't worry your mother went through you stuff several times this morning and made sure you have everything necessary" Said Lucius from behind his copy of The Daily Prophet before continuing, "if there is anything else you require I am sure we can owl it to you."

They finished breakfast in silence, Draco found it hard to eat his food, his throat was unusually dry and a knot in his stomach was making him feel slightly nauseous. He forced himself to finish so that his mother didn't question him again and excused himself, saying he wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in his room. His parents both nodded and his mother informed him that they would set off for the train-station in about half an hour.

Draco raced upstairs to his room, into the bathroom, closed the door behind him before leaning over the toilet and throwing up his breakfast. He dropped to his knees and gasped, before being violently sick yet again. He waited there in silence until he was sure his stomach was now completely empty. He cursed under his breath as he flushed the toilet and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His reflection was paler than usual and his face was drenched in sweat, he quickly splashed cold water onto his face and sleeked his hair back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and said

"Get a grip, you're a Malfoy" and went downstairs to meet his parents who were ready to leave for Kings Cross Station.


End file.
